marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil/Quote
A collection of quotes from the lawyer Matt Murdock, who is also the masked vigilante Daredevil. ''Daredevil [[Into the Ring|Episode 1.01: ''Into the Ring]] Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: Cut Man]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Rabbit in a Snowstorm (episode)|Episode 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Dialogue [[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Stick (episode)|Episode 1.07: Stick]] Dialogue [[Shadows in the Glass|Episode 1.08: Shadows in the Glass]] [[Speak of the Devil|Episode 1.09: Speak of the Devil]] Dialogue [[Nelson v. Murdock|Episode 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Dialogue [[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] Dialogue [[The Ones We Leave Behind|Episode 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind]] [[Daredevil (episode)|Episode 1.13: Daredevil]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Bang|Episode 2.01: Bang]] Dialogue ." ""Defiled"?" "Um, humped repeatedly until completion." "That's a dog I want to defend." "Oh, he's all yours, cowboy. And, uh,Maxwell here was attacked in a bar fight last night." "He started it." "Oh, I called [[Metro-General Hospital|Metro-General] and the other guy will recover, but if you are looking at trial, you probably wanna wait until his jaw is unwired." "Your girl's a badass." "You've no idea.|Matt Murdock, Karen Page, Foggy Nelson and Mr. Maxwell|Bang}} [[Dogs to a Gunfight|Episode 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Dialogue [[New York's Finest|Episode 2.03: New York's Finest]] Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Penny and Dime|Episode 2.04: Penny and Dime]] Dialogue [[Kinbaku|Episode 2.05: Kinbaku]] Dialogue [[Regrets Only|Episode 2.06: Regrets Only]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Spoken about Matt Murdock [[Semper Fidelis|Episode 2.07: Semper Fidelis]] [[Guilty as Sin|Episode 2.08: Guilty as Sin]] [[Seven Minutes in Heaven|Episode 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven]] Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[The Man in the Box|Episode 2.10: The Man in the Box]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Dialogue [[.380|Episode 2.11: .380]] Dialogue [[The Dark at the End of the Tunnel|Episode 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel]] [[A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen|Episode 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen]] Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Resurrection|Episode 3.01: Resurrection]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Please|Episode 3.02: Please]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[No Good Deed|Episode 3.03: No Good Deed]] Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Blindsided|Episode 3.04: Blindsided]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[The Devil You Know|Episode 3.06: The Devil You Know]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[Aftermath|Episode 3.07: Aftermath]] Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Upstairs/Downstairs|Episode 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Revelations|Episode 3.09: Revelations]] Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue [[Reunion (Daredevil)|Episode 3.11: Reunion]] Dialogue [[One Last Shot|Episode 3.12: One Last Shot]] Dialogue [[A New Napkin|Episode 3.13: A New Napkin]] Spoken by Matt Murdock Spoken about Matt Murdock Dialogue ''Jessica Jones [[AKA Smile|Episode 1.13: ''AKA Smile]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[AKA Start at the Beginning|Episode 2.1: AKA Start at the Beginning]] Spoken about Matt Murdock ''Luke Cage [[Just to Get a Rep|Episode 1.05: ''Just to Get a Rep]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[Manifest|Episode 1.07: Manifest]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[You Know My Steez|Episode 1.13: You Know My Steez]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[Soul Brother 1|Episode 2.01: Soul Brother #1]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[Straighten It Out|Episode 2.02: Straighten It Out]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[The Main Ingredient|Episode 2.10: The Main Ingredient]] Spoken about Matt Murdock ''Iron Fist [[Eight Diagram Dragon Palm|Episode 1.04: ''Eight Diagram Dragon Palm]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[Felling Tree with Roots|Episode 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episode 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episode 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[This Deadly Secret|Episode 2.03: This Deadly Secret]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance|Episode 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance]] Spoken about Matt Murdock ''The Defenders [[The H Word|Episode 1.01: ''The H Word]] Dialogue [[Mean Right Hook|Episode 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] Dialogue [[Worst Behavior|Episode 1.03: Worst Behavior]] Dialogue [[Royal Dragon (episode)|Episode 1.04: Royal Dragon]] Dialogue [[Take Shelter|Episode 1.05: Take Shelter]] [[Ashes, Ashes|Episode 1.06: Ashes, Ashes]] [[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episode 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] [[The Defenders (episode)|Episode 1.08: The Defenders]] Dialogue ''The Punisher [[Front Toward Enemy|Episode 1.09: ''Front Toward Enemy]] Spoken about Matt Murdock [[The Abyss|Episode 2.11: The Abyss]] Spoken about Matt Murdock Comics ''Jessica Jones'' Spoken by Matt Murdock Category:Quote